


End of an Era

by rain_sleet_snow



Series: Whole New Vision [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-16
Updated: 2009-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shutting off the anomalies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of an Era

            Without ceremony or fanfare, Connor Temple flicked a switch – and a machine buzzed into life, sealing away seven years of deaths and danger.

 

            “Well,” Connor said, turning to Donald Briggs. “That’s that.”

 

            “Good,” Briggs said. “I have a press conference to attend. I’m sure you’ll excuse me.”

 

            Connor nodded, and turned back to the machine, examining it. He didn’t care that Briggs was handling most of the press about the anomalies ending; he got enough trouble as it was. He just wanted to be left alone now.

 

            “Foolproof,” he murmured. “Or – let’s hope, anyway.”

 

            He left by the back door.


End file.
